TFA: Vínculos
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Capturado, Starscream enfrenta una vida monótona en la prisión de Trypticon de los autobot, pero la visita de la nueva enviada del Buro de Información autobot cambia la perspectiva del Seeker de lo interesante que puede ser su vida.


**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Aviso:** _El siguiente Oneshot es un fic Romantico y de comedia, la pareja que protagoniza el fic es personalmente mi favorita: Arcee y Starscream. El fic solía ser un Oneshot de TFP **(Transformers Prime)** pero debido a que resulto ser más complejo de lo que pensaba y desistí, ahora este trabajo es algo que creo salió mucho mejor._

**Aviso:** E_ste Oneshot está vinculado con otro Oneshot de la misma naturaleza pero de la pareja de Swindle y Red Alert **(Red Alert Animated [Mujer] no Red Alert original el o de IDW)** Este fic no contiene ninguna escena clasificada **M**, si quieren esa escena díganlo en los comentarios y la subiré._

* * *

_**— Vínculos —**_

* * *

**[Cybertron| Prisión de Trypticon]**

El hala de aislamiento de la prisión de Trypticon es el nuevo hogar del ex fugitivo Decepticon Starscream. Después de la derrota de Megatron, Starscream logro reunirse con lo que quedaba de su grupo de clones.

Con un nuevo cuerpo y usando a sus clones, Thundercraker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Sunstorm y Ramjet el Seeker logro evitar a la guardia autobot y a sus patrullas de captura por impresionantes 3 deca-ciclos con la guardia autobot buscándole.

Lamentablemente y gracias a la nueva sección de Aerialbots de los autobots, Starscream y compañía fueron aprendidos en una de las lunas de jupiter. La celebración entre los autobots de la nave que trajo al grupo de fugitivos era impresionante, casi logrando subir el ego de Starscream pero al escuchar que sería puesto junto con Megatron y el resto de los Decepticons el Seeker se planteó arrodillarse y rogar por ser aislado.

Afortunadamente y debido a sus clones, la guardia autobot tuvo que reubicarlos a una sección distinta por falta de celdas. Starscream no podría estar más feliz de no tener que estar cerca de Megatron, pero ahora está encerrado junto con sus clones, cada uno en su propia celda individual pero tan cerca que pueden escucharse los unos a los otros.

El grito de pánico de Skywarp hace que el Seeker baje la mano de su rostro y suspire, con paso cansado Starscream llega al campo de fuerza que le impide salir de su celda.

-Slipstream, dile a Skywarp que deje de gritar, es su sombra no otro Decepticon- ordena Starscream a su vecina que gruñe sin levantarse de su puesto de recarga.

-¡No es culpa de Skywarp que seas un cobarde! El pobre tuvo la mala suerte de sacar eso de ti- responde Slipstream con los ópticos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Exige el indignado Seeker cerrando los puños y rechinando los dientes, Slipstrean por fin se levanta con el ceño fruncido y se acerca al campo de fuerza de su celda.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿Acaso la edad por fin te está afectando Screamer?- se burla Slipstream cruzando los brazos y sonriendo para sí misma.

-Ingrata, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?! Soy tu creador, ¡Soy tu Lider!- grita el Seeker despertando al resto de sus clones y asustando aún más a Skywarp que al estar en la celda frente a Slipstream la clon no falla en darse cuenta.

-¡Ya Cállate!- grita la Seeker poniendo fin a la discusión -…asustas a Skywarp- señala Slipstream con una voz más suave para evitar alterar más al asustadizo clon.

Starscream gruñe por los bajo y maldice en Cybertroniano antiguo, la falta de respeto de Slipstream carcome sus circuitos, pero sabe que gritar solo conducirá a otra discusión y a un Skywarp arrinconado del miedo.

-No quiero interrumpir esta interesante y completamente brillante charla que ambos tienen…- empieza Sunstorm -…pero creo que un guardia está a punto de entrar-

Starscream presta atención y en efecto puede escuchar la voz de dos guardias, uno masculino y otro femenino, las voces son difíciles de comprender pero el seeker no necesita escuchar de lo que hablan para saber que sería mejor que todos regresen a sus puestos de recarga.

-Sunstorm tiene razón, todos regresen a sus puestos de recarga y traten de parecer menos culpables- indica Starscream y aunque parezca imposible sus clones le obedecen y retoman sus no actividades.

Sunstorm regresa a recostarse en su puesto observando el techo, Thundercraker recarga su espalda contra una pared y cruza los brazos, Skywarp salta en su puerto de recarga y abraza sus rodillas contra su torso, Ramjet vuelve a modo de recargar sin ningún problema, Slipstream por su parte solo regresa a su puesto de recarga y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que no puede regresar a modo de recarga.

Finalmente los guardias están lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar algo de su conversación, Starscream se sienta en su puerto de recarga y con una garra en la barbilla escucha atentamente a los autobots.

-No creo que sirva de mucho Arcee, Starscream no dirá nada, y mucho menos sus clones- asegura la voz masculina.

-Tengo mis métodos Cliffjumper, abre la puerta y regresa a tu puesto, puedes decirle a Tailgate que todo estará bien-

-Como quieras, pero no vengas a quejarte cuando Starscream te saque de los nervios- termina el guardia masculino y la puerta a la sección de aislamiento se abre.

Starscream escucha los pasos contra el metal del suelo, después de unos nanocilos mas la figura de Arcee aparece frente al campo de fuerza de la celda del Seeker. Starscream levanta la mirada y observa a la autobot frente a él y la reconoce como la pobre chispa que uso Megatron en su plan para usar a los Omega Supreme. Solo que ahora sin tantos cables en la cabeza de la autobot el Seeker puede apreciar la más que agradable visión de su pequeño y elegante físico.

Arcee observa al Seeker al fondo de su celda, su rostro casi oculto en las sombras lo cual hace que sus ópticos carmesí brillen aún más de lo normal. La agente de inteligencia siente la mirada de Starscream recorrer su chasis, lo cual envía un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

-*Ejem* ¿Vas a acercarte o no?- empieza Arcee, Starscream se sorprende un poco, la mayoría de guardias suelen actuar algo temerosos y cobardes a excepción de Cliffjumper y Tailgate. Finalmente el Seeker sacude la sorpresa de su procesador y con una sonrisa se acerca al campo de fuerza que lo separa de la autobot de chasis rosa con detalles grises.

-¿A que debo tal regocijo para la vista?- exclama el Seeker sin ninguna timidez o inseguridad en su voz, Arcee no se sorprende, no es la primera vez que recibe un alago, incluso uno de un prisionero decepticon.

Sin responder a su pregunta, Arcee lanza las esposas de estasis a la celda, las esposas atraviesan el campo de fuerza sin ningún problema y Starscream las atrapa en sus manos.

-Ponte eso, necesito entrar a tu celda- informa la utobot, Starscream observa las esposas y luego sonríe a la autobot enfrente de él.

-¿Son necesarias? Ya me han quitado mis armas, no soy una amenaza- asegura el Seeker sonriendo y levantando las manos en el aire.

-Aun tienes tus garras, pero si quieres puedo llamar a un guardia y un médico para que te las remuevan- Starscream gruñe y puede escuchar la risa de Slipstream en la celda continua.

Resignándose el Seeker se coloca las esposas e instantáneamente su cuerpo se colapsas con la espalda contra una pared y queda sentado con las piernas extendidas.

Arcee abre la celda y entra cerrándola detrás de ella, sin mostrar nervios o temor la autobot pasa de largo al Seeker y se sienta en el puesto de recarga, Starscream no le quita los ópticos de encima especialmente cuando tiene una vista de su parte posterior y es incapaz de dejar salir una risa algo traviesa.

Arcee se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y una tabla electrónica en sus manos, sin esperar demasiado tiempo la Autobot comienza con su interrogatorio.

-¿Tu Nombre es Starscream? ¿Ex Segundo al mando de las fuerzas Decepticon durante el comando de Megatron?-pregunta Arcee ya sabiendo la respuesta pero siguiendo el protocolo de todos modos.

Starscream solo asiente en silencio, Arcee anota las respuestas y continúa durante el próximo Mega Ciclo. Las preguntas rápidamente aburren al Seeker, preguntas monótonas que le han hecho cientos de veces antes. El Seeker finalmente lanza un gruñido de frustración interrumpiendo a la autobot que levanta su vista de la pantalla de la tableta electrónica.

-¿Algún Problema?- pregunta la autobot.

-Claro que hay un problema, pensé que serias más interesante que el resto de autobots que han enviado a intentar sacarme información- Arcee mira el rostro sinceramente decepcionado y aburrido del Seeker y levanta una ceja.

-Bien… entonces hare una pregunta más interesante Starscream- anuncia Arcee y el Seeker sonríe complacido.

-Según los informes de Cliffjumper y Rung…- empieza la autobot regresando sus ópticos a la pantalla de la tableta electrónica -…te has quejado en múltiples ocasiones sobre tus clones, sobre su falta de disciplina y otras quejas de la misma naturaleza…-

-Esa no es una pregunta querida- comenta el Seeker

-Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué quedarte con ellos? Estoy segura que en más de una ocasión pudiste dejarlos atrás, abandonarlos a su suerte y viajar por ti mismo, puede que incluso encontrar mejores secuaces…- Starscream levanta una ceja viendo a dónde va la autobot con la pregunta.

-Entonces Starscream ¿Por qué quedarse junto a ellos?- termina Arcee bajando la tableta y mirado directo a los ópticos del Seeker que mira hacia la celda frente a la suya y ve a Thundercraker mas que interesado en escuchar la respuesta. Starscream concluye que seguramente el resto de sus clones están igual de interesados y están escuchando esperando por su respuesta.

-Solo contestare en privado- exclama el Seeker, Arcee se sorprende un poco pero decide complacer al Decepticon y usando su Tableta la celda se cierra con un muro en lugar del campo de fuerza translucido.

-¿Entonces?- Dice Arcee para reencaminar la conversación.

-Si respondo esta pregunta espero algo a cambio- responde Starscream.

-Dime lo que quieres y lo pensare- exclama la autobot y Starscream le mira directo a los ópticos.

-Tendrás que responder una de mis preguntas sin mentir- dice Starscream, Arcee piensa por un momento la propuesta y suspirando decide resignarse al no ver ningún problema real o amenaza en su petición.

-De acuerdo ¿Entonces?- vuelve a insistir la autobot. Starscream suspira y decide dejar de evadir la pregunta.

-Todo el tiempo que serví bajo Megatron esperaba recibir alguna clase de respeto ¿entiendes? Que las tropas bajo mi comando se arrodillaran ante mí y siguieran todas mis órdenes… pero me di cuenta que con Megatron allí nunca sería más que uno de sus mensajeros…-

Arcee comienza a anotar sus observaciones y opiniones en su tableta mientras escucha atentamente a Starscream que continua hablando. Después de casi otro Mega Ciclo Arcee comienza a impacientarse a pesar de la impresionante cantidad de información personal que consigue de Starscream en sus Ciclos Estelares con megatron y es entonces que empieza a escuchar lo que quiere saber.

-…cuando Slipstream me encontró, ella y los otros avían escapado de su escolta, ¿Por qué me quede con ellos? No tuve mucha opción en realidad, no dejaban de seguirme. Supongo simplemente me acostumbre a su presencia y decidí que si íbamos a estar juntos al menos serian de ayuda, en realidad no fue tan malo, Slipstream es una molestia en la turbina pero es la mejor piloto… eh… no le digas que dije eso- Arcee asiente y Starscream continua.

-Skywarp es un cobarde, pero si necesitas que alguien se oculte o se escabulla es el mejor, Thundercraker es muy bueno en ciencia y medicina pero algo molesto y egocéntrico, nunca deja de hablar de lo superior que es- Arcee lucha para evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa por Starscream que parece no recordar que sus clones son parte de su personalidad.

-…luego están Sunstorm y Ramjet, Sunstorm es un es adulador pero es bueno usando armas a distancia, puede que el mejor tirador de nosotros, Ramjet no puede dejar de mentir y se vuelve molesto y confuso, pero eso no importa cuando está combatiendo a un rival servo a servo, pude que sean un error en mi procesador en ocasiones, pero son útiles-

Starscream no nota la sonrisa sincera en su rostro cuando termina de hablar, pero Arcee si la nota. El Seeker no se queda en sus pensamientos por mucho antes de hablar y sacar de su mundo a la Autobot.

-Entonces querida ¿Ya es mi turno de preguntar?- pregunta el Seeker con una sonrisa más propia de sí mismo. Arcee deja la tableta electrónica a un lado y suspira aceptando su parte del trato.

-Entonces querida ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Starscream, Arcee se sorprende habiendo esperado una pregunta más personal.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, pues me enviaron para intentar que nos dieras algo de información sobre algún Decepticon fugi…

-No me mientas, tu predecesor Swerve vino hace algunos Deca Ciclos, sé que este pequeño trabajo de venir a interrogarme es voluntario, después de que dejaran de enviar más de ustedes pensé que se les acabaron los valientes o ya no habían suficientes idiotas- Arcee no sabe si tomar eso como un cometario o un insulto, pero admite para sí misma que el Seeker se las arregló para hacer lo que parecía una simple pregunta en algo más interesante para él.

-Supongo que no es un crimen admitir que desde mi reintegración al servicio de inteligencia he estudiado tu expediente y el de tus clones- admite la autobot cruzando los brazos y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuáles son tus impresiones hasta ahora querida?- pregunta Starscream con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes.

-Debo decir que eres más interesante de lo que esperaba Starscream- responde Arcee levantando una ceja.

**[Dos Días después| Oficina de Rung]**

Arcee entra sin avisar a la oficina del psiquiatra de la prisión de trypticon, el autobot de notorias cejas mira a la inesperada visita que solo se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio. Arcee entrega un disco de datos a Rung que lo toma y guarda en sus archivos.

-No esperaba que trajeras un informe, tus predecesores suelen regresar sin nada importante- confiesa el autobot de chasis naranja.

-Son solo observaciónes de Starscream, nada muy importante, pero creo que puedo hacer que me diga si sabe de la ubicación de algún fugitivo- informa Arcee.

-Ya veo, debo recordarte Arcee, que Ratchet es un buen amigo mío…- Arcee baja la mirada queriendo evitar el sermón -…le prometí que vería por ti. Starscream es un prisionero peligroso, antes de ser aprendido el solo fue capaz de incapacitar a 7 de nuestros oficiales, algunos de ellos incluso están aún en reparaciones- Arcee gruñe por lo bajo harta de que duden de su capacidad.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, además sigo el protocolo, Starscream lleva puesto las esposas en todo momento- exclama Arcee esperando que eso sea suficiente, pero lamentablemente no lo es.

-Lo sé, pero el prisionero pude ser muy hábil con las palabras, no quiero que se aproveche de ti Arcee, llevas muchos Ciclos Estelares en estasis inducido, Starscream te lleva Ciclos estelares de experiencia en manipulación- comenta Rung, Arcee mira hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunta Arcee queriendo salir de allí y retomar sus citas con Starscream, el propio pensamiento la sorprende ¿Desde cuándo prefiere pasar su tiempo con un Decepticon que con un Autobot?

-Una última cosa, quisiera que hablaras con los clones, Starscream puede ser muy astuto pero alguno de sus clones puede que suelte información sin quererlo- Arcee asiente y se marcha de la oficina algo molesta, desde su reintegración a la división de información la han tratado como una novata.

**[Área de Aislamiento]**

Arcee se detiene antes de llegar a la celda de Starscream y decide tomar el consejo de Rung, la autobot continua y se encuentra con el Seeker ya frente a ella del otro lado del campo de fuerza translucido.

-Así que regresaste…- El Seeker finge sorpresa sin lograr engañar a Arcee que levanta una ceja -…temía que no regresaras, debo admitir que nuestra charla fue bastante entretenida e interesante- Starscream estira las manos para recibir las esposas pero al no recibirlas entrecierra un ojo.

-Hoy no vengo contigo Starscream, Rung quiere que entreviste a los clones, ¿Alguna sugerencia?- Arcee recurre al ego del Seeker que aunque algo desilusionado sonríe alagado de que la autobot busque su consejo.

-Bueno, podrías intentar hablar con Slipstream, sé que ella no tiene nada contra ti, pero no puedo asegurar nada, pero si quieres una charla segura te aconsejo Skywarp, estará tan asustado de ti como si fueras Megatron, ni siquiera necesitaras tus esposas- Arce sonríe y asiente antes de acercarse a la celda de Skywarp, la Autobot siente los ópticos del Seeker siguiéndola y decide mover ligeramente mas las caderas solo para divertirse.

Exactamente como dijo Starscream, Skywarp esta acobardado en su área de recarga con las rodillas en el pecho y moviéndose lentamente hacia delante y atrás. La autobot entra en la celda y cierra con un muro detrás suyo, Skywarp deja escapar un chillido de pánico antes de saltar de su área de recarga y tratar de esconderse en una esquina de la celda.

-¿Vas… vas a lastimarme?- pregunta el Seeker de chasis obscuro, Arcee se sorprende un poco por la inseperada pregunta, Skywarp es de la misma estatura que Starscream lo que significa que la supera en tamaño y fuerza y aun así esta acobardado en una esquina y parece estar al borde del llanto.

-No… yo solo necesito que contestes algunas preguntas ¿de acuerdo?- el tono que usa Arcee es el que se usaría con un infante, la autobot se inclina un poco para parecer menos amenazante y sonríe cálidamente, Skywarp aun algo temeroso sale de su "escondite" y se acerca.

Aun encorvado y con las manos juntas, Skywarp es más alto y ancho que Arcee, pero parece más que listo para regresar a su escondite en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en tu puesto de recarga? ¿está bien?- pregunta Arcee, el Seeker asiente y toma asiento, Arcee se sienta junto a él y Skywarp salta un poco algo asustado pero la autobot toma su hombro y con sus habilidades empáticas logra enviar algo de tranquilidad al Seeker.

La conversación empieza, de vez en cuando Arcee debe detenerse para tranquilizar a Skywarp sobre las sombra en su celda, finalmente la autobot decide obsequiarle al Seeker un esfera luminosa que llevaba consigo y normalmente usa para escribir en la obscuridad.

Más tranquilo Skywarp contesta las preguntas que a Starscream aburrieron la última vez. Sin poder ignorar el miedo de Skywarp a ser lastimado Arcee decide hacer una pregunta sobre una teoría que espera sea errada.

-Skywarp ¿Alguna vez Starscream o los otros clones te lastimaron?- pregunta la autobot, Skywarp se concentra en la esfera luminosa en sus servos algo nervioso, Arcee de nuevo toca el hombro del Seeker y transmite seguridad a su procesador.

-No… Starscream nunca me lastimo, y los demás tampoco, en ocasiones Thundercracker me molesta pero Slipstream siempre lo detiene y le da una reprimenda- responde el Seeker. Arcee sonríe aliviada de que Starscream no lastime a sus clones, pero eso trae otra pregunta.

-Si Starscream nunca te lastimo ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- pregunta la autobot, SKywarp de nuevo se queda sin palabras pero esta vez la mira a los ópticos, pero antes de tener que usar sus habilidades de nuevo, Skywarp responde.

-Megatron…- Arcee detiene su mano y escucha -…Megatron siempre lastimaba a Starscream cuando el fallaba en una misión, era muy doloroso, Starscream y los otros no lo recuerdan o no quieren recordarlo pero yo si lo recuerdo- Skywarp a comparación de sus hermanos clones o Starscream carece del orgullo que le evitaría romper en un ligero llanto y que sus ojos dejen escapar fluido.

Arcee toca el hombro del Seeker e intenta enviar confianza y confort en el asustadizo clon, la entrevista termina después de algunos ciclos de charla sin importancia, cuando Arcee sale de la celda se encuentra con la mirada acusadora de Slipstream que está en la celda de enfrente. Pero esa mirada desaparece cuando Skywarp le agradece a Arcee por ser tan amable.

Durante los siguientes días las entrevistas continuaron, Sunstorm y Ramjet fueron menos reveladoras, aun así no carecieron de ser entretenidas, la constante adulación de Sunstorm hacía más que entretenida y placentera la entrevista, aun así debió permanecer con esposas todo el tiempo según el concejo de Starscream.

Ramjet y su compulsión a mentir hicieron algo divertida la entrevista teniendo que tomar sus negativas como positivas y cambiar sus propias preguntas para que el Seeker de chasis claro contestara, al igual que Sunstorm, Ramjet estuvo esposado todo el tiempo.

Thundercracker fue un caso interesante, no por su entrevista que fue algo aburrida con todas sus afirmaciones de lo superior que es en comparación a ella, sino por no necesitar esposas, al principio Arcee estaba algo inquieta con la idea de entrar a la celda de Thundercracker sin ponerle esposas de estasis, pero Starscream le aseguró que Tsu clon no aria nada y extrañamente la palabra de Starscream fue suficiente.

Slisptream al igual que Thudercracker no necesito de esposas, pero su charla fue más interesante que la de los demás clones.

-¿Por qué confías en Starscream?- pregunta Slipstream de pie y con la espalda contra la pared, Arcee levanta una ceja, la autobot se encuentra sentada en el puesto de recarga de la seeker.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- regresa Arcee algo confundida.

-Yo soy su clon y ni yo confiaría en el para entrar a la celda de un criminal enemigo sin esposarlo antes- asegura la Seeker, Arcee siente algo de hostilidad de su parte y endurece su mirada.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Slisptream?- pregunta Arcee, Slipstream solo sonríe.

-Todo lo contrario, Skywarp parece que confía en ti, y si el confía en ti entonces no debes ser tan mala para una autobot- Arcee no esperaba eso, de todos los clones Slipstream es la más parecida a Starscream y no parece estar regida por alguna parte de su personalidad en específico.

-Cree que eres interesante ¿Sabes?- exclama Slipstream, Arce arquea una ceja.

-Starscream, el cree que eres interesante… le gustas- afirma la seeker con una sonrisa.

-¿Él te dijo eso?- cuestiona la autobot intentando ocultar su ansiosa curiosidad.

-No, pero no es necesario, Screamer y los otros no lo saben, pero yo puedo sentir el vínculo que tenemos, sentimos lo que el otro siente- la información hasta ahora sin conocer sobre los clones y Starscream es difícil de asimilar para la autobot.

-¿Exactamente cómo funciona este vínculo entre ustedes?- pregunta Arcee sin intentar esconder su curiosidad, Slipstream cruza los brazos antes de contestar.

-No creo que ellos sean conscientes, pero yo sí, puedo sentir lo que ellos sienten, lo que Starscream siente y algo de lo que piensa, así fue como lo encontré después de escapar con los demás, necesitábamos un líder y me guste admitirlo o no, Starscream fue mi primera y única opción- admite Slipstream.

-¿Por qué no intentaron liberar a Megatron?- la curiosidad logra sacar lo mejor de Arcee.

-¿Conoces al sujeto? Al menos con Starscream sabemos que nos desconectara en el momento en que le hagamos enojar, además Starscream nunca le ha levantado la mano a ninguno de nosotros, unirnos a Megatron fue mi peor decisión, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad busque a Starscream- termina Slipstream.

Cuando la entrevista termina Arcee entra en la celda de Starscream que esta recostado en su puesto de recarga, el Seeker abre un óptico para ver a Arcee de pie cerrando la celda con un muro solido.

-Pensé que te retirarías, sueles irte de aquí después de las entrevistas- comenta Starscream sentándose en su puesto de recarga.

-Slipstream me dijo algo y quería saber si es verdad…- comienza la autobot acercándose al Seeker que levanta una ceja algo confundido.

.¿A si? ¿Qué te di…

Antes de poder terminar la mano de Arcee está en su frente y con las habilidades empáticas de la autobot se crea un vínculo mental. Arcee pasa los años antes de la guerra, antes de megatron y ve los momentos de Starscream que muy pocos deben conocer.

Sus días de estudiante en el instituto de Iacon de ciencias, su carrera en las fuerzas aéreas cybertronianas y toda esa radiante alegría se obscurece con Megatron y la guerra, el estudiante hambriento de conocimiento y de superarse se convierte en Starscream, el Seeker hambriento de poder. El segundo al mando de Megatron, responsable de crímenes de guerra y extinguir la chispa de incontables autobots en toda cybertron.

Lealtad hacía Megatron se volvió en envidia, en ira y rencor siempre a la sombra del enorme cybertroniano, Arcee puede sentir la ira, el hambre de poder y también los castigos por fallar, las doloras golpizas, el maltrato y falta de respeto solo sirvió para alimentar su ira.

El vínculo es de dos vías, Starscream puede ver y sentir los recuerdos de Arcee, sus días en la academia, el Buro de información autobot cuando al guerra empezó. La pequeña infante que solía disfrutar los atardeceres de Cybertron se endureció para una guerra que no era necesaria.

Y luego el dolor y un rostro conocido, el medico de los autobots en la tierra, el anciano pero más joven, el dolor se convierte en una extraña serenidad y luego está el miedo, Lockdown y su enfermiza sonrisa.

Pero no dura mucho, pronto todo se va a negro y cuando despierta de nuevo ese rostro, el medico pero ya no lo puede reconocer.

Sin darse cuenta ambos rodean al otro en sus brazos, Starscream acerca a la autobot contra su chasis lo más que puede, el vínculo lo obliga pero él no se resiste. Puede sentir la soledad, el miedo y la confusión y Arcee puede sentir la ira, el rencor y el miedo al dolor.

Finalmente el vínculo termina y ambos regresan en sí, sin dejarse ir el uno al otro se queda en esa posición, Arcee es la que rompe el contacto y en silencio se marcha.

Al día siguiente Starscream no espera una visita, no espera a que la autobot que ahora ronda en su procesador regrese, pero ella lo hace, regresa y como siempre charlan, sin esposas, Arcee no le teme al Seeker y el Seeker no se atrevería a lastimarla.

La iniciativa de "Regresa algo a tu Cybertron" inicia, un programa que invita a los Decepticons fugitivos a entregarse y a someterse a una evaluación que dictara si pueden ingresar al programa que les da amnistía y un trabajo o serán internados para su rehabilitación.

Rung reacio acepta las formas que Arcee le presenta, una para Starscream y para cada uno de sus clones. Normalmente ignoraría las solicitudes por ser Starscream, pero Arcee insiste y una llamada de Ratchet hace el truco.

Starscream y sus clones son reubicados a tareas de reconocimiento y asistencia para el Buro de información autobot bajo la vigilancia y supervisión de Arcee. Nadie más se ofrece.

La información y conocimiento de Starscream aseguraron la captura de Onslaught, Brawl y Blast Off en el planeta Xeptos, además de su apoyo en el campo de batalla fue de bastante ayuda.

Pronto los autobots en el Buro aprendieron a no ignorar las ideas de Arcee, el ultimo bot que lo hiso termino vomitando el energon de una semana después de un viaje con Thundercraker y Skywarp. Y el ultimo bot que intento insinuarse a Arcee se las vio con Starscream.

**[Oficina de Arcee| Buro de Información Autobot| Dos Deca Ciclos después]**

Arcee no puede dejar de reír cuando Starscream la sienta en el escritorio, el Seeker entro en su oficina y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta con seguro y la cargo sosteniéndola de la cintura, el seeker no retiene una risa mientras besa la mejilla de Arcee y luego sus labios.

La autobot rodea el cuello del Starscream con sus delgados brazos para acercarlo masa ella y el la complace con su pedido, en público la gente suele pensar que Starscream es el dominante, pero bajo las manos de Arcee no es más dominante que una cría de Turbozorro.

El Seeker mueve sus garras filosas como escalpelos por la espalda de su Arcee, al principio Arcee solía temblar un poco con el contacto de sus garras, pero Starscream demostró ser más que capas de ser increíblemente preciso y delicado.

Justo cuando el humor empieza a crecer el altavoz del comunicador de Arcee se activa y la voz de Rewind interrumpe todo.

-Arcee, tenemos un informe de que Swindle está en la tierra, una tal Red Alert quiere encargarse del arresto ¿La envió? Es médico, pero tiene recomendaciones de Perceptor- informa Rewind, Arcee y Starscream gruñen al unísono y la autobot responde.

-Si Perceptor cree que ella puede con Swindle y Vortex pues envíala, tendrá apoyo de Optimus y sus Autobots- indica Arcee, Rewind afirma y se despide.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- Pregunta Starscream con una sonrisa y a solo milímetros del rostro de Arcee.

-Creo que ya lo recordé- responde la autobot reanudado el beso.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su comentario y la pareja que para ustedes es la mejor, la pareja no está limitada a TFA, también acepto las de TFP, necesito ideas._


End file.
